Forgive and Forget
by Kawaii BlueBear
Summary: After being teased during an archery practice, six-year-old Estel starts to think being human isn't such a good thing after all. But that's not all...
1. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: Riiiiiight, my name is J.R.R Tolkien and I'm also the Easter Bunny. Trust me, if I really was I would be 1. dead, and 2. neck-high in chocolate bunnies.  
  
Summary: After being teased during an archery practice gone wrong, six-year- old Estel finds out the race of man have its faults in history. After hearing the story of Isildur, he takes a walk, but trouble does not linger far from our young edain boy.  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfic Kawaii has ever written in her entire lifetime, so please, please, please be nice to her. Remember, no flames (If they do, however happen to get to Kawaii she will throw wood on them and proceed to roast marshmallows.) allowed, but constructive criticism is allowed.  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
*blah,blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
Stillness was hanging in the air; for the moment everything held perfect form. Leaves still clung to their braches in fear of falling from the great height and animals were still sleeping off the night. Yes, everyone-and everything-was still. Then, two soft sounds pierced the silent veil.  
  
Whoosh! Ping!  
  
Two soft sounds that were made by an elven child who had just shot an arrow, and hit the target dead center. Shortly afterwards, bouts of praise were given from his two cmpanions:  
  
"Nice shot Horfil!"  
  
"Dead center!"  
  
"Had that been an orc he would've been dead on target!"  
  
Horfil mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" he said. "I didn't even make an effort, but I bet you could've made that shot, Celondir."  
  
"But of course I could've Horfil! What about you, Elvynd?"  
  
"Only a certain *human* would've missed that shot."  
  
Both Horfil and Celondir snickered at that comment; both of them knew which human-boy Elvynd was talking about.  
  
Incedently, the subject of their conversation was heading through the trees, down the hill, and heading right towards them. "Celondir! Elvynd! Horfil!" he called out. "Hey you guys, whatcha doing?"  
  
Horfil scoffed at the dark-haired boy friendly curiosity. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you, Estel, you human."  
  
Momentarily shocked by the usually kind friend's reply, Estel asked, "What's wrong with being a human, Horfil?"  
  
Elvynd answered for Horfil, "There are several reasons. Which one would you like to hear?"  
  
"All of them, I guess." replied Estel, while dreading the answer a little bit at this point.  
  
Before either Elvynd or Horfil could answer, Celondir spoke up. "Well, the obvious reason is your kind is so clumsy, they couldn't climb a tree if their life depended on it. Second, you're always filthy-why don't you take a bath once in a while?-and smell worse than a rotting corpse. Third,-and in my opinion the best reason-you're all cowards. Every last one of you, cowards! Cowards! Cowards! Cowards!"  
  
In agreement, the other young elves nodded. "Celondir says it all!"  
  
"Clear as rain!"  
  
But for the six-year-old, it wasn't as clear as rain. Estel didn't see why they thought men were cowards. He had never in his life been given a reason to think that. "What do you mean by coward?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Isildur and the ring?" the three asked simultaneously.  
  
Innocent as ever, Estel said, "No, should I have?"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know men were also ignorant!" exclaimed Horfil. "And of they're own kinds actions too!" Before long, all of them, minus a sad Estel, dropped to the ground and started rolling around in fits of laughter. Needless to say, this made Estel feel even worse, so he did what he wanted to do: he fled.  
  
But during his flee he heard Celondir shout, "Go on, run to your *father*! But just know, your running is living proof humans are cowards!"  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it good? Did it belong in the Never Never Land of fanfics? Remember to R&R, I love opinions! 


	2. An Offer to Prove Yourself

A/N: I'm sorry that the first chapter was short; I didn't even realize it at first. I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - Well, Estel doesn't exactly go right to Elrond. Keep reading and find out what I mean.  
  
Dragon - You'll see why they're teasing poor little Estel eventually, I think. Oh, and trust me, I won't use that storyline.I'm modifying it a little! Keep writing Rivendell Story, I really love it!  
  
Puck - I'm happy to know this is second in your 'First Fanfics I Ever Read' list! ///_^  
  
Jo March - Thanx for the inspiring review, it means a lot to me.  
  
Please See Ch.1 for Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
Estel ran, ran, ran away from his so called 'friends'. Why were they so mean? Before they Horfil, Celondir, and Elvynd had always been kind to him. What happened to make them change so much? Maybe they didn't like him because they just found out how horrible a human is. But could a human be that terrible?  
  
Thinking these thoughts made the young boy's eyes water. No, he mustn't cry, he wouldn't crying would only prove he was weak-a coward-and he couldn't let that happen. He also couldn't run to Ada; then where could he go?  
  
"What's wrong with you, human?"  
  
'No, not him, not again, not now.' Groaning at the voice, he got up and turned toward the speaker. "Yes, Elvynd?" Estel said.  
  
"Well," Elvynd started,"I felt a little remorseful about what we said, with out giving you a chance to prove us wrong. So, I'm giving you a chance to prove your innocence."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple. Just prove you're able to climb a tree, actually manage to be clean for a day, and prove you're not a coward."  
  
"How am I supposed to prove I'm not a coward?"  
  
"I don't know, find a way; I don't have the answers to everything."  
  
"Okay, I'll think of a way myself."  
  
Satisfied, Elvynd started to walk away, when he called over his shoulder, "We'll start tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning; so be early."  
  
But Estel wasn't satisfied. "No, not tomorrow, today; I'll start with the tree today."  
  
After hearing Estel's objection, Elvynd turned around with a big smirk on his face. "I guess I can add impatient to the list, can't I?" At this Estel cast his eyes downward. "It's almost nightfall-that's why Horfil and Celondir aren't here-and it would make climbing more difficult than it is for you."  
  
"All the better chance to prove my vision is just as good as yours." Estel declared. He was smiling at this comment, even though Elvying was scowling.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said. "But don't come crawling to me when you get punished for being late for beddy-by time."  
  
"One question though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you hate me now when you used to be my friends?"  
  
"Because my Celondir's father set us straight; he saw us playing tag one day. After you had left for home, he came and told us all about the inferiority of humans and how mature elves like us shouldn't idle away with barely-out-of-infancy humans, such as you. Naturally, Horfil believed his every word, and convinced naïve little Celondir to follow along. But I don't want to make such assumptions without first seeing it with my own eyes."  
  
"But, if you were a human, you would only be a little older than me." Estel protested.  
  
"True, but the point remains: you're still little. But, forget about that. I just want to you to prove Celondir and Horfil-possibly me too-wrong. So, let's head down to the tree."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Estel.  
  
"Not too far from here, I'm not sure on the distance though."  
  
"Why that tree? Why not any of the trees around us?" Estel asked again.  
  
"Why? Because it's the easiest tree to climb. All the branches of these trees," he motioned around him, "are too far apart; you'd never make it half past. See, aren't I much nicer than Celondir and Horfil?"  
  
Not really understanding why he wanted to point that out, Estel just nodded. "Yes."  
  
Satisfied again, Elvynd said, "Alright then, let's head off."  
  
Unknowns to them-although Estel did have a creepy sensation like he was being watched-a figure watched them for a moment, then disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Ooooooooooooo. Who's the mysterious figure? Will Estel prove himself? And why haven't Elrond and the twins made an entrance yet? (Don't worry, they will, eventually.) Remember, R&R. 


	3. It's Mine! Get Your Own!

A/N: Argh.I'm making the chapter too short! It's all Kawaii's fault, oh well!  
  
HobbitsRFun - I can't wait for another Chapter of Only Edain; I love that story so much!  
  
e-L-L-e - There are three things you can expect of me: One, I'll always be a weirdo, Two, I'll always love my little chinchilla Icarus (*waves*), and Three, as long as there is the internet, I will ALWAYS make spelling and grammar mistakes. It's just my nature to, but Kawaii isn't complaining! ///_^  
  
Jo March - Reports=EVIL! *ahem* anyway.I'll tell you one thing about the mysterious figure: it's not an elf or Gandalf. Hope that helped!  
  
Dragon - Elladan and Elrohir will come and save Estel, and yet they don't. Yeah, weird I know. Actually, now that I think about it, they don't.I'm confusing myself!  
  
JKB - Elvynd is a little older than Estel, Celondir, and Horfil; he's like ten or so and Celondir and Horfil are about eight I guess, so it should be equivalent. I'm not sure how it ended up with him being so 'old' and everything, but it did. Oh well.  
  
ThE InSaNe OnE - YODA ROCKS!!! Yeah! Go Yoda!!! Go Yoda!!!  
  
Elanor - You're torturing me with the wait of the next chapter of An Estel Story!  
  
XxElvenRavenxX - Cute and innocent = Estel and always will.  
  
Please See Ch.1 for Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 3]  
  
"Elladan, give me back those apples! I was going to eat them!"  
  
"What apples? All I have is one apple!"  
  
"ELLADAN! I can't believe you ate one of *my* apples! Give me back the other one!"  
  
But Elladan wouldn't give the apple; it looked far too tasty! Besides, Elrohir could always get another one. Of course with Elrohir chasing him at this rate, they would end up in a barren wasteland with no apples or anything!  
  
"No way am I handing over this one to you!" Elladan shot over his back. "Besides, it's just an apple! You can always get another one!"  
  
"But I want that one!" Elrohir yelled back. "All the other apples are too ripe, but that one is perfect! I bet it tastes delicious!"  
  
"Well, it must; the other one certainly did!" Saying this only made Elrohir more determined to snatch back what was his. He continued to chase Elladan without any sign of stopping.  
  
Eventually, Elrohir caught up with his thief of a brother and tackled him. "It's mine!" he said while trying to grab his treasure.  
  
"NO, it's *MINE*!" Elladan said. While trying to push his twin off, he suddenly found himself in a headlock.  
  
"Give it back Elladan, or I'll cut off you're air until you turn blue!" Elrohir threatened and tightened his grip ever so slightly, but it was enough warning.  
  
Elladan gave up. "Fine! Ta-take it!" he gasped and through the apple at Elrohir's head. Unfortunately, he missed his target, and rolled towards the balcony, stopping right at the edge.  
  
Both twins thought this was their chance at success, so they rushed towards the balcony; of course, due to their positions, they tripped on each other, and the vibrations made the fruit topple down below.  
  
Because of the 'shock' of what just happened, Elrohir and Elladan were both speechless. But once they recovered from it. "This was all your fault!!!" .they immediately proceeded to blame each other.  
  
"If you hadn't thrown it at me and missed, the apple would still be here!"  
  
"Well if you stopped strangling me, I wouldn't have thrown it!" It was at this moment their father, Lord Elrond, decided to make his appearance.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, what are you two bickering about?" he asked. Immediately the different explanations of the events came flowing in.  
  
"Elladan stole my apples-"  
  
"You had too many!"  
  
"-and he ate one-"  
  
"I was hungry, and all the other apples were far too ripe!" "-so I tried to grab the other one-  
  
"You didn't just grab, you practically tore it off my hand as if it were attached!"  
  
"-but Elladan threw it out upon the balcony-"  
  
"I didn't deliberately throw it out upon the balcony! I missed your head and it happed to be there!"  
  
"-where it teetered about the edge-"  
  
"It was actually pretty amazing how it did so considering the odds."  
  
"-and fell over due to Elladan's clumsiness."  
  
"You mean *your* clumsiness, you big troll!"  
  
"Boys-"  
  
"Filthy mud-slinger!"  
  
"Boys!"  
  
"Disheveled slime-basker!"  
  
"BOYS!!!"  
  
Both turned to stare at their headache-prone father who was currently massaging his temples. "I don't know how I put up with you."  
  
Smiling 'innocently', Elrohir said, "We're charismatic I guess."  
  
"It's the only explanation." Elrond replied.  
  
"By the way, what brings you down here, Ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Estel." Elrond replied. "I haven't seen him all day; do you two know where he's ventured off to?"  
  
After think for a moment, Elladan answered, "He went to practice his archery skills with Elvynd, Horfil, and Celondir."  
  
"It seems a little late for him to still be out doesn't it?" said Elrond. Knowing what lurked out there in the wild; he couldn't help but worry a little.  
  
"Should I go searching for him, Ada?" Elladan offered. "No, I'm sure he's on his way back." But despite what he had said, Elrond had a strange feeling something big would occur soon, be it good or bad.  
  
Yay! I finally got Elrond and the twins in this mess! R&R! Remember I thrive on it! Oh, and try to keep guessing who the mysterious figure is; I'm just curious to see if anyone guesses correctly. So far no one has. 


	4. At Least It's Not Raining

A/N: Thanx for all the great reviews; I love every one of them! Oh, and I'm dedicating this to my chinchilla, Icarus, for whom I could never live without; he's the one who keeps me sane. I luv you little guy!!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Obi-Wan Kenobi is da bomb! *runs and squeezes the living daylights out of him* I'm not sure why everyone likes Anakin; he's just creepy. (No offense to anyone who does like him)  
  
HaloGatomon - Not only does that apply to the twins, it's true for most people, take my nephew and me for example.  
  
To all my reviewers who guessed about the mysterious figure - Ok, so far.no one has gotten it right. ///_^ I hope the mysterious figure does end up as a surprise to some at least.  
  
Please See Ch.1 for Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
After walking such a far distance, Estel's legs were starting to get a bit sore again. So far, Elvynd and he had passed by several trees, yet every time he had said, "What about this tree, Elvynd?" the elf 'companion' had simply pointed out a very unimportant detail concerning that tree. He'd say: "That tree is far too short; it wouldn't be much of a challenge!" or "The limbs are too close together and too thin; first you'd fall off then break your neck after hitting all the branches." It went on and on.  
  
Despite young Estel's fatigue, Elvynd felt anything but tired. While he heard short pants behind him, he was breathing slow and steady. While Estel's legs were aching and sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, his own were limber and his body temperature remained normal.  
  
"What's wrong Estel, can't keep up with an elf's pace?" he taunted when he noticed Estel's condition.  
  
After hearing that comment, Estel immediately straightened up and tried to regulate his breathing. "Of course not!" he said.  
  
"Then why are you sweating?"  
  
"'Tis merely an effect of the temperature." "But it's already nightfall; the temperature is quite cool."  
  
"Already nightfall? Ada will certainly be worried; perhaps I should've come tomorrow instead of today." thought Estel.  
  
Finally, when Estel thought he could take no more walking, they reached the tree.  
  
"Here it is!" said Elvynd. If one were to call this tree an easy-to-climb tree, then one was obviously blind. It was a very, *very* tall tree with very thin-looking branches that were spread far enough that it wouldn't be impossible to reach, but far enough to contain the ability to slip.  
  
"I cannot climb this, Elvynd!" said Estel. "You said this would be an easy tree, but this? 'Tis something only an experienced tree-climber would be able to conquer!"  
  
In a mock-tone, Elvynd said, "Then you admit, you are not able to climb a tree? Because I'd be able to climb with the least amount of effort."  
  
"N-no, that's not at all what I'm saying." Estel protested.  
  
"Then prove it,*Hope*. Climb it all the way to the top; only then will you complete one of your three tasks."  
  
"Reluctantly, Estel walked towards the tree and with a *huge* amount of difficulty, climbed onto the first branch. Unknown to him, however, Elvynd had picked this tree-that was slightly leaning over the edge of a cliff- because to too high up, Horfil and Celondir waited patiently out of view to scare their little 'friend'.  
  
But, unknown to all of them, the figure still watched them.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, while Estel's predicaments took place far away from the House of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were searching for their adoptive brother at the request of Elrond, and their own will.  
  
"Where do you think he is, 'Dan?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue, 'Ro." replied Elladan. They had been searching for half an hour and had still not found any clues to where Estel might be. Both twins could only imagine what might happen to their baby brother in the dead of the night.  
  
Elrohir sighed, "At least it's not raining, 'Dan.' Because if it should start to rain- " But Elrohir was cut off by-what else?-rain.  
  
Elladan looked up angrily at the sky. "Just great! This will only toughen our search!!" He sat down on a near by log. "Now where shall we start? The rain will certainly wash away any footprints Estel might've left! Just great!"  
  
"Do not despair 'Dan, we wil find him; he might even be in the most obvious place, like the-"  
  
*Tree.*  
  
Both elves jumped at that voice.  
  
*Cliff, River.*  
  
They jumped again.  
  
*The tree by the cliff.*  
  
"The tree by the cliff?" asked the twins simultaneously to no one.  
  
*He's on the tree by the cliff.*  
  
Even more worry took over Elladan. "Oh Middle-earth! Elrohir, he's climbing the tree that overlooks the river!"  
  
Now, Elrohir looked horrified. "No, if Estel slips and falls." he trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence; he didn't even want to imagine what would happen.  
  
"Let's go!" Elladan ordered. So, they ran through the trees to the cliff, leaving a very satisfied smiling figure disappearing yet again.  
  
Please R&R!!! I need something to cheer me up because my mouth is all numb due to a root canal. *Shivers* Oh, and I hope I didn't steal the twins nicknames, but if I did, I'M SO SORRY!!!! 


	5. Falling, Falling

A/N: The moment most of you have been waiting for: The mysterious figure will finally be revealed! Yay!  
  
Leggy-stinks - Now that a think about it DOES sound like a Gandalf thing to do, but it wasn't Gandalf who did it. Oops, I just crossed out a possibility!  
  
JKB - Not ALL the characters have been guessed, not all the obvious ones at least. ///_^ You're right; Estel's childhood will be the death of him, especially after what I plan to put him through!  
  
Elanor - The moment you've been waiting for has arrived! No more cruelty from me, at least not now. ///_^  
  
Phantom Ranger Fay - Hope this was fast enough for ya. ///_^  
  
Lina Skye - Give 'em a slap for me! LoL.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Of course that's right!  
  
Puck - I know, I know, bad Kawaii for making poor Estel climb the tree. *steals him from puck, hugs him, and gives him back*  
  
Carrie - You MUST have ESP. You do, don't you?  
  
Cele or Celest - Sorry, it's not Leggy either. Oh hard drive crashes!! I just checked off another possibility! All you writers are in this together somehow! j/k ///_^  
  
HaloGatomon - RONDIE!!!! *hugs Rondie plushie* Let's see Leggy for Legolas, Hally for Haldir, this is fun!! ///_^  
  
Please See Ch.1 for Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
"This tree will be the death of me." Estel thought. Currently, he was only five feet from the base and trying to reach a nearby branch, but wasn't having the best of luck. After a while he gave up and tried searching for a better choice of branch. Not finding any, he tried again in vain to reach his first pick.  
  
"Having trouble, Lost Hope?" Elvynd shouted from below. He had noticed Estel's predicament and it gave him the perfect opportunity to distract him enough so Horfil and Celondir could get ready for their 'introduction'.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am having a little hindrance." replied Estel, not at all aware of the plot against him.  
  
"You know, it isn't that big of a task; any *elf* could climb that tree."  
  
"Then why don't you come and climb it yourself!" Estel shouted in frustration. During all of the time he was up here, Elvynd had taunted and teased him. He had grown sick of it.  
  
Success! He finally grabbed the branch. ~*~  
  
Nearby, the mysterious figure observed everyone's movement, but Estel's in particularly. Every even brought a show of emotion on his face. A frown for the trouble with the brach, a smirk for the comeback, a grin for the triumph, everything had a reaction.  
  
"Be careful, my little Aragorn."  
  
~*~  
  
While Estel climbed higher and higher up the tree, Celondir and Horfil patiently waited for their cue from Elvynd. Both of them couldn't wait for their performance.  
  
"Estel will surely applaud when he sees us, don't you agree Fil?" Celondir asked in a hushed tone so Estel wouldn't hear them.  
  
"He certainly will Cel, he *certainly* will." Horfil replied.  
  
Not too far from the two elves' current position, the young human boy had just succeeded in getting on another branch. By that time, his arms and legs started aching. "Two more branches and I'll take a break." Estel decided. Not soon enough, two branches were up, and Horfil and Celondir's performance was next. All they needed was the cue.  
  
"Hey, Hope-Without-Hope, getting a little tired?" Elvynd said. Horfil and Celondir grinned wickedly; all they needed now was.  
  
"No, I just happen to be searching for the best possible route to the top." .Estel's reply.  
  
Both in-the-tree elves' notched their bows, aiming for the perfect target; not intending to kill, but just spook him enough so.  
  
Horfil released his first. When Estel heard the noise, he spun around. But when he proceeded to do so, he got a little out of balance. That was all Celondir needed. He released his arrow, sending it right below Estel's foot, making him jump and slip.  
  
Down, down, Estel plunged until while the three elves watched, until he finally made contact with the ground.  
  
Smack!  
  
At first, Estel was too in shock to make something of what had just happened. But the view he had of the tree top while on his back told him one thing: he had fallen out. Realization hit the boy with more force than an earthquake, causing tears to spring into his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry; he couldn't show them weakness.  
  
"You see Estel?" Horfil asked sarcastically. "Humans are clumsy; one bad trait proved, two to go!" All the elves giggled evilly.  
  
Slowly but steadily, Estel stood up. Now it wasn't just his arms and legs that ached; everywhere did! Well, everywhere but his hair and eyelashes ached; he was spared that much relief.  
  
Before he would be ridiculed beyond belief, Estel slowly made his way back home. But before he could escape, Celondir spoke:  
  
"Before you prove yourself with the other two tasks, there's something I would like to know."  
  
In a pitiful voice, Estel asked softly, "What is it you wish to know?" Faster than the human eye, an arrow was inches from his right foot.  
  
"I wish to know how fast your reflexes are, Wandering Hope."  
  
It was then that Horfil and Elvynd both notched their bows and fired at Estel, not directly at him, but close enough to give him a good fright. One by his foot, one past his arm, two above his head.  
  
"Stop!" Estel pleaded while dodging the arrows. But the elves were too intent on continuing out their 'mission'. Unfortunately, an arrow that by Estel's foot made him jump, and another arrow that flew past his torso made him jump to the wrong thing: the edge of the cliff.  
  
For a moment Estel tried to balance on the ridge, but it proved to be no use, for he fell off the cliff.  
  
The three elf-children were shocked; they hadn't meant for that to occur. "Estel!!!!" They all called out simultaneously. Down...down.down Estel fell, until halfway down he was caught in the arms of a person. He opened his eyes and saw someone he thought he recognized, but didn't have a chance to ask the stranger's name for he feel into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
When Estel awoke, the first thing he was aware of was his body no longer hurt anywhere! It was amazing! He couldn't believe it! After his eyes focused a bit, Estel finally saw the man sitting not too far from him.  
  
"Hello, Estel." The stranger said with a smile.  
  
"Hello." Estel calmly replied. Strange he should feel no wariness toward this savior; he felt absolutely at peace. He knew he had felt like this before-several, in fact-but he couldn't place where.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Yes, very much so." replied Estel. He sat up and got a better look at the man. He was human-that was for sure-had black hair, was wearing a strange type of clothing he had never seen before, and was carrying."A sword!"  
  
"You like it?" the ranger unsheathed it, revealing the beautiful luminance caught in the moonlight upon the metal blade. When the man swung it, the iridescent sparkle left an after-glow in the air. Estel was awe-struck at the beauty.  
  
"May I hold it?" he asked. Though he had seen many swords on display at home, he had never actually held one, and desired it at this moment more than anything.  
  
The stranger re-sheathed the sword. "Tisk, tisk young one, I want to clear up some things that you might be asking."  
  
Confused by what the stranger knew, Estel nodded, not wanting to refuse the man.  
  
"I heard everything that occurred up there" the man pointed to the cliff, "and there." He pointed behind himself. "First I would like to say: Estel, you are not a coward, worthless, weak, or any negative quality you may think you are. You are a very good and kind boy."  
  
But Estel wasn't so easily swayed. "But, I am! Didn't you see the tree incident and how I fell, look how I got down here! What Horfil, Celondir, and Elvynd speak is true: I am Lost Hope."  
  
"Do you think your Ada would name you 'Estel' had what you said been true?"  
  
Estel thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, I guess not."  
  
"Do you still think you are Lost Hope?" Estel nodded.  
  
"Well we'll have to find a way to cancel out that fact then won't we?" The stranger unsheathed his sword again and held it out hilt first to Estel. "I was saving this part for later, but the present is as good as any!"  
  
Estel took the sword. It wasn't that heavy, quite honestly it was pretty light. "What am I supposed to do with it?" he innocently asked.  
  
"Try to hit me."  
  
Estel was shocked. "H-hit you?! But won't you get hurt?"  
  
"I will, if you can hit me. Come on! Show me your best moves!"  
  
"Okay, here goes!" Estel gripped the blade in both hands and charged at the figure. He slashed to arm, but missed. He stroke at the other arm, but missed. It kept on going like this for a long time, yet not weariness laid eyes upon Estel; he was full of energy. Finally, a hit; a slight slash through the man's long-sleeved shirt, but a hit nonetheless.  
  
Clapping was what the stranger did next. "Congratulations, Estel! See you are not hopeless. In fact you," he got down on one knee and placed both arms on Estel's shoulders, "are hope to many, and soon you will find out why."  
  
After hearing these words Estel felt happiness from the full impact of his triumph, and more confusion from the words. Hope to many? But before he could have a chance to ask the man to clarify that, he heard, "Sleep." And he fell asleep."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, this is whom I have missed after my death." said the man. Before he could muse any longer, the twins jumped through the shrubs and notched their bows at the stranger. They had seen Estel fall, and feared the worst. But now that they saw their baby brother unharmed before the stranger's they felt relieved.  
  
"Move away from the human and you won't get hurt." ordered Elladan. Because the man's back was towards them they couldn't see the smile upon his haggard-looking face.  
  
"Sons of Elrond, how do you fair upon this day?"  
  
Both elves thought they recognized that voice, one they heard a long time ago. When the stranger turned around, they immediate put down their weapons in extreme shock. "Nice to see you too, Elladan, Elrohir. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
No one spoke. "It doesn't matter now, I'm sure you'll remember eventually." He looked at Estel "Please protect him while he is still young. I know he will experience much in his life, but let him enjoy his innocence while he still can." He looked to the twins for replies. They both nodded.  
  
At once the man smiled. "I knew I could put my trust once again in you two." He looked back at Estel, kneeled down, and kissed him softly on his forehead. "Goodbye, my little Aragorn, we shall meet again." He then got up and started to walk away, but the turned back around to Elladan. "Elladan," Elladan paid full attention, "I do not blame you for what happened on that fateful day; you did everything you could. Please do not hold yourself for something you did not control." He turned back around and walked away. "Oh, and tell Elrond he's doing great with raising Aragorn, better than I could've done myself." After that he vanished.  
  
"Elrohir," Elladan said after recovering from the shock, "gather Estel." Elrohir swiftly knelt down and carefully picked up Estel so he wouldn't awake. As soon as he felt his brother's hands, Estel murmured, "'Ro." and smiled.  
  
During the way back to Imladris nobody said anything to each other. Why? Well anybody would be silent if you had just seen the ghost of Arathorn II, the father of Aragorn.  
  
Alright, I've finally stopped being cruel and have revealed the figure's identity. Yay! Remember, R&R equals a happy Kawaii! 


	6. Till the Next Time We Meet

A/N: For all of you who thought the last chapter was the end, it wasn't. Sorry, I should've said something, I know. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Yay! I hope everyone enjoys the ending. Oh, and if you don't find the mush part satisfying, I'm sorry! I really, really, really, really, really CANNOT write mush! I can write angst, drama, and torture, but mush and fluff are like another language to me.  
  
Also, my next fic might not be LotR, it might be something else, just to tell you. But I will not quit this fandom, I'm having too much fun with Estel! *Estel runs away* Estel!! Come back!!! *runs after him*  
  
Puck - No, he doesn't know it was Arathorn, in fact, in this chappy he doesn't remember the entire encounter! Darn, I just gave away something! Oh well.  
  
JKB - I know I'm mean to poor Estel, but I can't help it! Honest! You're probably right about the ghost issue, but I wouldn't know seeing as I'm always wrong. Don't worry, those elf boys are going to receive a lesson or two soon enough, courtesy of our favorite human boy!  
  
Thanxes to: Dragon, Lina Skye, ThE iNsAnE oNe, and killslay for also reviewing. You guys are the best!!!  
  
And now, the conclusion of:  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
Please see Ch. 1 for Disclaimer and Summary  
  
*blah,blah* equals italics  
  
[Chapter 6]  
  
He was running.  
  
He was trying to get away from something, but from what?  
  
He heard teasing from.no, not again!  
  
He was at the cliff, towering over the edge.  
  
"Wandering Hope has lost his way and can't get back home!"  
  
"My, my, isn't that a surprise!"  
  
"I can't believe Lord Elrond calls you his son. He must really pity you."  
  
Stop it! It was happening again.  
  
An arrow flew by his foot, making him jump, and another arrow that flew past his torso made him jump, causing him to plummet down to the bottom. Except this time, no one caught him as the darkness engulfed him whole. ~*~  
  
Estel shot awake as he flew into Lord Elrond, who was sitting in a chair by the bed, and held onto him a tightly as he could. As much as he didn't want to show weakness in front of Ada, Estel started sobbing.  
  
"Shh, Estel, 'twas only a dream, and nothing more." Lord Elrond said while rubbing circles on Estel's back in a comforting motion. A while ago Estel had started tossing and turning in his sleep, leading the elf to suspect with confidence it was a nightmare of the fall from the cliff.  
  
The twins had told their father about everything, including the surprise meeting with Arathorn II, but what neither of them could figure out was why Estel was there. Had he just ventured out too far? Or did someone bring him there? Only one person knew.  
  
When Estel calmed down a bit, Elrond asked, "Elladan and Elrohir told me what happened."  
  
Estel gasped and was silent. "What did they say?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"They told me they saw you falling off the cliff." Elrond replied, leaving the other part for later. "What were you doing up there, Estel? You knew you weren't supposed to be up there, plus it was late which made it even worse."  
  
Estel sniffled a bit. "I-I was trying to p-prove myself."  
  
"Prove yourself? To who?"  
  
"Celondir, Elvynd, and Horfil. They said I was so clumsy I couldn't climb a tree. I told them it wasn't so, but they kept teasing me. Then they called me filthy, a-and a coward, so I ran away, but then Elvynd found me and made me a deal to prove I wasn't clumsy, filthy, or a coward. So to start, he took me to this tree to climb. When I paused to take a break, Horfil and Celondir scared me and I fell; it was all a plot to prove I was clumsy! But to make it all worse they, they." Estel wasn't able to finish his sentence as he burst into tears at the bitter memory of falling down that cliff.  
  
Elrond hugged him tightly but gently. "There, there estel. Shh. Tell me, what happened." He soothed in Elvish, knowing the words would give the frantic boy a calming effect.  
  
He wasn't disappointed; and Estel calmed down enough to finish what he was saying. "Well, after a fell, Celondir said he wanted to see my reflexes, so all of them started to fire arrows at me. I managed to dodge all of them, but I guess I jumped the wrong way w-when I was d-dodging, because I-I tripped and f-fell! I remember feeling so horrible while I-I was falling, like I-I, Ada!!!" He started sobbing even more this time. "Ada, it was s-so scary!!! I-If only I-I hadn't been s-such a cl-clumsy human!"  
  
"What are you talking about? None of that was your fault; it's not as if you *jumped* off that cliff."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Estel, look at me." Estel turned his head. "You are one of the most graceful, handsome, courageous human I know, and that is the truth."  
  
Puppy dog eyes suddenly looked hopeful. "Really?"  
  
"Ada never lies." A new voice floated in from the doorway.  
  
"That's right, he's as truthful as a.uhh, well he just is."  
  
"Great description, Ro."  
  
"What can I say? I try."  
  
Giggles managed to escape the youngest occupant of the bedroom from the brothers' frolics. Everyone smiled, glad that Estel was somewhat cheered up.  
  
As the elf-twins sat down, Estel timidly asked, "So, I'm not really filthy, clumsy, and a coward?"  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Elrohir.  
  
"But then why did Horfil, Celondir, and Elvynd make me fall?" asked Estel.  
  
No one had an answer, but Elrond spoke. "I do not know why they performed the acts they did." he said. "But, it was nevertheless, wrong."  
  
The boy cast his eyes downward. "I wish they were still my friends. I wish some evil would befall them so they can pay for this."  
  
Elrohir grinned. "We can help you with that!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Elladan. "Well make those elves wish they had never been born, right Ro?"  
  
"That's right Dan!"  
  
Estel's face lit up like the sun. "Yay!"  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Now, now save all this revenge planning for tomorrow. There are young boys who need their sleep."  
  
"But Ada! We've stayed up later than this!"  
  
"He was talking about Estel, Ro."  
  
"Oops." This just caused Estel to giggle even more at Elrohir's 'thick headedness'.  
  
"Alright, now under the covers little one." Elrond ordered. After Estel complied, he gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you little one, always know that."  
  
"I do Ada; I love you too." Then Estel shut his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
The remaining awake occupants left the room, and three door-closing noises could be heard. But then, fifteen minutes later, two doors opened, and then Estel's door was opened.  
  
"Estel." Came Elladan's whisper. When no reply came, both elves walked to edge of the bed and gently shook the boy awake. "Estel?" Unfocused eyes opened.  
  
"What is it Dan?" A slightly-slurred answer came.  
  
"We've come to plan revenge; this cannot wait till tomorrow." So all night, the three brothers planned for tomorrow's event.  
  
~*~ "I hope Estel is okay." said a lounging-in-the-tree Celondir.  
  
"Oh it's not like he didn't have it coming." replied a standing-in-the-tree Horfil.  
  
"Don't say things like that, Horfil!" exclaimed a sitting-in-the-tree Elvynd. "He didn't deserve to fall off that cliff and you know it!"  
  
"Whatever." A silence fell around then until, *Splat!*. They all looked at the source of the noise: a thrown fruit. Suddenly, all three boys were hit with loads of fruit, covering their skin with a sticky goo. When they started to dodge the fruit, they slipped on the slick not-so-high branches, and crashed flat on their backs.  
  
A proud voice called out: "Greeting from me, 'friends'! I've heard a saying that goes 'Forgive and forget.' At first I really couldn't. But guess what? Now I can!" Three fruit-slime-covered boys looked at the voice to see Estel munching on an apple. "What? Don't you like fruit?"  
  
Not far off from the incident, Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir watched the entire thing.  
  
"Boys, surprisingly I'm not mad at you for plotting this with him; I agree those other boys needed what they deserve. But in the future, please do NOT do this again!" said Elrond.  
  
Both twins were happy. "You got it Ada!"  
  
"We won't let this happen again."  
  
The Lord of Imladris sighed. "Somehow I deeply doubt that."  
  
"One thing I'm curious about, Ada." declared Elrohir.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Right now, does Estel know he was saved by Arathorn?"  
  
"No, he does not; Arathorn erased the entire incident from his son's mind."  
  
"Can he do that?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Apparently yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Arathorn does."  
  
"Then who does he think caught him?"  
  
"Me." Was the hesitant reply from the elf lord.  
  
Elsewhere, Arathorn watched Estel with great fondness in his eyes. "I'm glad you don't remember, it will make our next meeting even better. Till then." Then, he vanished forever, waiting for the day he and his son would meet again.  
  
[Owari] 


End file.
